kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Timeline
The timelines on this page are taken from characters' speech and actions in the anime and manga. As a result, some of the dates are not entirely clear. Manga ~1819 * Grim Reaper 136649 attempts to leave the Grim Reaper Dispatch. He fails, but manages to destroy half of its headquarters.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 149, page 7 1819 May * 24: Princess Alexandrina Victoria of Kent is born.Wikipedia:Queen Victoria August * 26: Prince Albert of Saxe-Coburg and Gotha is born.Wikipedia: Albert, Prince Consort 1830 April * 5: Cloudia Phantomhive is born.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, page 5 1837 June * 20: After her uncle's death, Princess Alexandrina Victoria becomes Queen Victoria. ~1839 * 136649 successfully deserts from the Grim Reaper Dispatch.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 5 Some time afterward, he opens a funeral parlor under the "name" Undertaker. 1841 July * 23: Susannah is born.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 53, page 10 1851 * Diedrich is born. June * 13: Vincent Phantomhive is born. 1852 * Alexis Leon Midford is born. 1852/53 * Baldroy is born.https://cosplayreferencelibrary.com/2013/10/04/black-butler-bardroy/ 1852-1855 * Rachel Dalles is born. 1854 August * 24: Rian Stoker is born.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 64, page 9 1854-1856 * Angelina Dalles is born.http://gallery.minitokyo.net/view/434783 1858 August * 24: Arshad Satyendra Iyer is born.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 128, page 6 October * 20: Hilde Dickhaut is born.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 105, page 3 1861 December * 14: Prince Albert dies. 1863/64 * Charles Phipps is born.https://twitter.com/toboso_official/status/835120437298257920 1863 * Mary Jane Kelly is born. April * 2: An unnamed boy is born to a prostitute.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 11 1864 March * 25: Anne Drewanz is born.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 102, page 28 May * 22: Mally is born.Kuroshitsuji: Book of Circus, Episode 9 1864/65 * Charles Grey is born. 1866 July * 13: Cloudia Phantomhive dies. 1864/65 * Mey-Rin is born.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 152, page 5 1864/65-1877 * Mey-Rin and her parents travel to England on a tea clipper. Her parents later die in an epidemic.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 157, page 10 Sometime afterward, Mey-Rin befriends Jan and Hao. 1867 July * 15: Sophie Smith is born.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 55, page 24 1869/70 May * Vincent and fellow prefect, Diedrich, bet that whoever wins this year's cricket tournament gets a wish fulfilled.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, pages 19-20 June * 4: Vincent brings Blue House to victory for the first time in the history of Weston College. This event is later dubbed "The Miracle of Sapphires."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, pages 21-22 * Upon winning the bet, Vincent makes Diedrich his lifelong fag.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, pages 23-24 1869-1871 * Angelina and her elder sister, Rachel, meet Vincent.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 25 1869-1874 * Vincent Phantomhive and Rachel Dalles become engaged. * Francis Phantomhive marries Alexis Leon Midford. 1871 * Soma Asman Kadar is born. 1872 * A boy is born and given the codename Subject #12. 1874 * Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford is born.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 7 * Vincent Phantomhive marries Rachel Dalles.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 130, pages 9-10 1875 * N. McMillan is born. December * 14: "Ciel" and Ciel Phantomhive are born.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 130, page 10 1875-1880 * Angelina obtains her doctor's license.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 30 1876 * Sieglinde Sullivan's parents partake in a military project to find out a way to use mustard gas successfully. Eventually, it comes to a gas leak in the factory where it's produced, resulting in the death of Sieglinde's father.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 98, pages 5-7 1877 * Sieglinde Sullivan is born. * When a theft goes wrong, Jan and Hao are thrown off a building and killed,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 158, pages 3-15 and Mey-Rin is forced to become part of Qīng Bāng.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 158, page 16 * Mey-Rin assassinates Yang from Gelaohui.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 159, pages 2-7 1879 * Doll loses a tooth, and Joker, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, Peter, and Dagger set forth to earn money in order to keep up the illusion of the Tooth Fairy's existence for Doll.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 96.5, pages 8-17 1880 * The beginning of the Emerald Witch Education Project.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 98, pages 8-10 ** A German soldier is given the name "Wolfram Gelzer" to serve the Emerald Witch, Sieglinde Sullivan, as "butler."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 104, page 3 ** Sieglinde's feet are broken and bound by Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 96, page 14 * Ciel has his first asthma attack.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131, page 6 1879-1883 * Kelvin saves Joker, Beast, Wendy, Peter, Doll, Dagger, and Jumbo from East End and lets them live at Renbourn Workhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 3-4 1882/83 * Kelvin meets "Ciel" at a party and becomes obsessed with him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, pages 26-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 131, page 12 Shortly afterwards, he encounters Doctor and begins a long process of undergoing many plastic surgeries in order to become more "beautiful" for "Ciel."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 8-12 * Kelvin allows Doctor to kill the young children at Renbourn Workhouse, where the first-tier circus members are from, to use them as materials for artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 7-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 36, page 20 * The Phantomhive twins meet Diedrich, Pitt, and Undertaker while the Aristocrats of Evil come together at the Phantomhive Manor. Pitt takes a photography of the twins with the help of Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131, pages 12-17 * Rachel and Ciel fall ill, and Vincent and "Ciel" call Diedrich to help them cook something for Ciel and Rachel. The next day, Rachel feels better but Ciel doesn't. Not wanting to spoil his parents and twin the anticipated boat tour, Ciel allows them to leave him behind at the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 99.5, pages 6-25 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131, pages 18-24 * After a fencing lesson with Francis, "Ciel" tells Elizabeth that he is scared of his aunt as she is "strong" and says that he is glad that Elizabeth will be his wife. Upon hearing his words, Elizabeth makes a life-changing decision.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 5-7''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 132, pages 1-2 * Vincent teaches his twin sons about the duties of an Earl.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 132, pages 6-15 1883 December * 24: "Ciel" tells Ciel that Santa Claus does not exist, and Ciel decides to hide and wait for Santa Claus. He is proven wrong when he sees Tanaka setting out the presents.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, pages 5-6 1880-1885 * Angelina Dalles marries Burnett. 1885 * A pregnant Angelina and Burnett are struck by a carriage which kills her husband and results in the removal of her unborn child and womb.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, page 33 December * 14: Phantomhive Manor is attacked under mysterious circumstances and burned down.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, pages 34-36 Vincent, Rachel, Sebastian, and all of their servants except Tanaka are murdered. "Ciel" and Ciel are believed to have died as well,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 3-4 but were actually kidnapped and given to human traffickers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 4-6''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 135, pages 5-8 ** "Ciel" swallows the blue Phantomhive family ring.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 12-15 * 15: The twins are sold to a man,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 17-18 who later brings them to a meeting of his cult.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 22-14 To "defile their pure and innocent souls," the twins are then violated by the cultists.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 135, pages 26-30 * 24: Ciel remembers a past Christmas and declares that there cannot be a God.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 136, pages 5-7 * Shortly after the deaths of her relatives, Angelina begins murdering prostitutes who request abortions. After one of these killings, she meets Grim Reaper Grell Sutcliff, and together, they become Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 4-12 1886 January * After being kept as a slave for one month,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 36''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 58, page 10 "Ciel" is used as a human sacrifice.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 90, pages 15-17''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 95, page 4''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 136, pages 12-30 This allows his younger twin brother to summon a demon and form a contract with him. He takes his sacrificed brother's name, Ciel Phantomhive, and names the demon Sebastian Michaelis and makes him his butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 8-10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 31, page 25''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 61, pages 22-26''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 62, pages 1-9 ** Ciel orders Sebastian to burn down the cult's cathedral and says farewell to his brother.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 140, pages 4-9 * Undertaker rescues "Ciel" from the burning cathedral.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 140, page 17 He resumes his "Bizarre Doll project" with "Ciel" as one of his primary subjects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 141, pages 4-9 * Sebastian Michaelis restores Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 17-19 * Ciel and Sebastian learn how to be an Earl and butler respectively.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 2-20 March * 17: Ciel is decorated Earl of Phantomhive and created Watchdog.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 21-26 1886-1888 * Ciel establishes Funtom Corporation. 1886-1887 * Ciel and Sebastian head to Germany for a mission and find Subject #12 after he escaped from an underground laboratory. They take him to England, and Ciel gives Subject #12 the name "Finnian."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 92, pages 1-8''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 100, pages 18-20 1887 * Mey-Rin is sent to assassinate Ciel,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 159, pages 15-16 but gets hired as his maid after Sebastian catches her.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, pages 25-30 * Sebastian forcibly removes a wobbly tooth from Ciel's mouth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 96.5, pages 19-23 June * Clayton is invited to the Midnight Tea Party as he sacrificed himself to defend a spectator from getting hit by the ball.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, page 18 1887-1888 * The American veteran Baldroy is employed as the Phantomhive family's cook. 1888 * Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluewer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet become prefects.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, pages 4-5 * Derrick Arden, Johann Agares, Richard Greenson, Hans Hardy, Robert Isaac, and Ewan Thewlis, die.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 12''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 83, pages 26-29 Events of the Black Butler Arc * Ciel receives a secret drug shipment from Chlaus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 1, pages 26-27 * The following day, Elizabeth visits Phantomhive Manor and throws a dance party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 6-13 When Ciel fails to wear the ring she got him, she breaks his one-of-a-kind family ring. Ciel brushes it off and dances with Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, pages 24-27 That night, Sebastian fixes the ring.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 38 * Later, Ciel is kidnapped by Azzurro Vanel who demands the drugs Chlaus had delivered.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 3, pages 16-24 Sebastian comes to rescue his master.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 2 ** Azzurro Vanel is murdered by Sebastian Michaelis.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 41 August''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 6, page 3''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 6, page 28 – Events of the Red Butler Arc * (possibly) 12:Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, page 6Social Season Ciel is sent by Queen Victoria to investigate the Jack the Ripper killings in London.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 6-7 He meets up with Angelina, Lau, and Grell, who assist him in his investigation.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 6, pages 4-5 ** Their first suspect is Aleistor Chamber. To find out if he's the culprit, they attend one of his parties.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 7, pages 4-8 However, they discover that he holds underground auctions.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 3-5 He is thus arrested but later brides his way out of jail.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 15 ** Annie Shepherman is murdered by Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, page 7 * Ciel and Sebastian turn their attention to Angelina and Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, pages 20-25 November – Events of the Red Butler Arc * 9:Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 13, page 15 Mary Jane KellyKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, pages 10-12 and Angelina DallesKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, pages 15-22 are murdered by Grell Sutcliff. ** Grell is caught killing Mary Jane by Ciel and Sebastian. They and Angelina confirm that they are Jack the Ripper.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 9, pages 11-20 ** It comes to a fight,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 10, pages 3-4 and Grell murders Angelina for refusing to kill Ciel. Sebastian nearly kills Grell in return, but William T. Spears intervenes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, pages 15-20 December – Events of the Red Butler and Indian Butler Arc * 14: Francis and Elizabeth come to visit Ciel at Phantomhive Manor to celebrate his birthday.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 7-38 * Soma and Agni come to England to look for Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 41-42''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 16, pages 1-2 * A string of attacks on Anglo-Indians prompt Ciel to return to his London townhouse to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 2-5 ** His investigation leads to him and Sebastian acquainting Soma and Agni in East End.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 20-22 They later decide to stay at the townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, pages 32-35 ** Agni seemingly betrays his master and joins forces with Harold West Jeb to help him win a Royal Warrant in an upcoming curry contest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, pages 6-14 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 22-25 However, Agni only does it to conceal the truth about Mina.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 8 ** Sebastian, as representative of Funtom Corporation, enters the curry contest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 27-29 As the judges cannot decide a winner between him and Agni, they opt for a draw.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 39 However, Queen Victoria and her attendant John Brown arrive, and she declares Sebastian the winner, since his Curry Bread can be eaten by all.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, pages 44-46 ** After the contest's end, Soma learns the truth about Mina,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 3-7 and Mina and Harold are murdered by Ran-Mao on Lau's orders.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 27-28 1889 February – Events of the Circus Arc * Upon learning that the Noah's Ark Circus' visits correspond with a string of kidnappings, Ciel and Sebastian are sent to investigate.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, pages 5-6 ** While attending one of the circus' shows, Sebastian is bitten by the tiger Betty and sent by Joker to see Doctor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, pages 31-32 Upon displaying impressive acrobatic skills, Joker invites Sebastian to join the circus.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 14-18 ** The following day, a disguised Ciel comes to the circus and takes its entrance exam which Sebastian helps him pass.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 28-36 They join the circus under the stage names Smile and Black respectively.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 25, pages 38-39During their stay at the circus, they meet another new member – William T. Spears whose stage name is Suit.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 10 ** Ciel learns that the circus members have information on him,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 40 and Sebastian is able to find out that Kelvin is the circus' patron.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 13 * 8:Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 29 Afterwards, they return to the townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, page 9 * 9: Kelvin,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 19-22 Jumbo,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 3 Wendy,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 8 Peter,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 18 Dagger,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 33 Beast,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 33, page 38 Doctor,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, page 18 Joker, and DollKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 32-33 die. ** Ciel and Sebastian head to Kelvin Manor, only to find out that they were already expected.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 28-30 There, they learn that Kelvin is obsessed with Ciel for years and wants to replicate the day Ciel was sacrificed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 31, page 25-28 Disgusted, Ciel shoots Kelvin. Before Joker can go to Kelvin's aid, Sebastian cuts off his left arm.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 20-21 ** Doctor reveals that he has been using the bones of children to make the circus members' artificial limbs.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 9-11 When he kills a girl, Ciel orders Sebastian to kill him and burn the place down.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 34, pages 22-23 Right afterwards, they run into Doll who, after learning of Joker's death, moves to stab Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 20-31 It is implied that Sebastian killed her. ** Meanwhile, the first-tier circus members sans Joker, Doll, and Snake attack Phantomhive Manor to capture Ciel Phantomhive who, allegedly, is currently staying there.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 27-29 However, they all die at the hands of Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Finnian. ** Ronald Knox and William are sent as clean-up for the high number of deaths due to the fire''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 35, pages 10-18 while Grell collects the souls of the circus members who died at Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 14 ** Upon the Queen's orders, John Brown, Charles Grey, and Charles Phipps watch the burning of Kelvin Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 36-37 * The next day, Ciel and Sebastian go to visit Renbourn Workhouse and learn that is has long since been destroyed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 36, pages 13-19 * Elizabeth requests that they get new clothes to go boating, so Nina Hopkins comes to the manor to make new clothes for Ciel and Elizabeth. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, pages 4-6 March''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 44, page 25 – Events of the Phantomhive Manor Murders and Luxury Liner Arc * Displeased with Ciel's decision to burn down Kelvin Manor, the Queen commands him to host a party for the visiting German diplomat Georg von Siemens.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 14-17 * 12:Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, pages 9-10 Georg von Siemens''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 40, page 17 and Patrick PhelpsKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 25 die. ** In order to properly entertain his guest, Ciel invites several prominent British people such as: Irene Diaz, an opera singer, Grimsby Keane, a famous producer, Karl Woodley, the head of a diamond polishing business, Phelps, the heir to a shipbuilding/shipping company, as well as Arthur Conan Doyle, who is contemplating giving up writing as no one seems to enjoy his work. Lau, Ran-Mao, and Charles Grey are also present.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, pages 4-10 ** Georg retires early, and Ciel heads off as well,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 30 but becomes a suspect when, in the same night, Georg is found murdered in his room. To prove his innocence, Ciel has to share a room with Arthur''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 40, pages 20-24 who is later appointed to find the murderer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 43, pages 25-27 ** Sebastian Michaelis is brutally stabbed with a poker,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 41, page 27 and Patrick Phelps dies in Ciel's bedroom due to the bite of one of Snake's snakes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, pages 7-11 * 13: Jeremy Rathbone arrives late at the manor as the storm apparently delayed his coming.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 45, pages 5-11 He aids Arthur with the investigation. They can identify Woodley as the culprit.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 9-23 * 14: Karl Woodley is murdered by Charles Grey.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 1 ** Woodley is arrested, and the surviving guests leave. However, Arthur has a burst of intuition and heads back to Phantomhive Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 47, pages 31-35 ** Ciel reveals that Sebastian never died and the murders were, in fact, done by Charles Grey on orders of the Queen to test Ciel's capability and loyalty.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 48, pages 7-26 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, pages 2-35 Sebastian shows his true demon form to Arthur - an encounter which deeply affects him for the rest of his life.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 49, page 38-45 ** Ciel hires Snake to work as a footman.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 20-23''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 51, pages 3-6 * Lau visits Ciel and informs him about Karnstein Hospital and a cult that revives the dead.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 9-13 ** Later, Sebastian finds out that said cult is holding a meeting on the largest Blue Star Line luxury cruise liner, the Campania.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, pages 17-20 April – Events of the Luxury Liner Arc * Margaret Connor dies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, page 13 * 17: The Campania departs from Southampton for its maiden voyage to New York City.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 51, page 18 ** On the ship, Ciel, with Sebastian and Snake, joins the Midfords.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, pages 2-4 * 19 and 20: Susannah Connor,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 30-33 Sophie Smith, Tim Lumis,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 11 Alan Foster, Nick Beaton, Helen Roth,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 12 and Rian Stoker die. ** Ciel and Sebastian sneak away from a dinner party to attend the cult's meeting.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 13 There, Rian Stoker demonstrates the Complete Salvation with Margaret's corpse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 52, page 16 Margaret is indeed "revived," but quickly becomes aggressive which results in the death of her mother and several others. ** Ciel and Sebastian split up: Ciel heads after Rian who fled the scene, and Sebastian fights Ronald who came to check on Margaret.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 8-14 Elizabeth and Snake who join Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 21-25 In the freight room, they discover numerous coffins with Aurora Society's symbol on it. They break open and "zombies" tumble out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 53, pages 30-31''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 54, pages 2-3 ** Sebastian rescues Ciel, Elizabeth, and Snake. They capture Rian who reveals that there are two freight rooms and the second one holds ten times as many zombies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 54, pages 29-30 Said zombies cause havoc all over the ship.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 2-6 Sebastian goes to see after the other Midfords while the others follow Rian to his room to retrieve a device which can stop the zombies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 55, pages 9-11 ** The Campania collides with an iceberg''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 56, pages 2-3 and will sink within an hour.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, page 25 Ciel and Elizabeth are separated from Snake and Rian,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 56, pages 13-16 and brought together with Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 10-11 They run into Grell and Ronald.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 13 While Sebastian fights them, Elizabeth and Ciel are attacked by zombies and Elizabeth reveals that she is, in fact, a fencing genius who has been hiding it all along to make Ciel feel more comfortable.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, pages 22-32 Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 1-18 ** Sebastian and Ciel bring Elizabeth to the lifeboats where the Midfords are evacuating the passengers. Snake is also sent away on a boat. Then, they return to find Rian.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, pages 26-29 ** Ciel and Sebastian find Aleistor who has Rian's device, and Undertaker who helps carrying it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 6-11 Aleistor holds the device hostage as it should help him build the "Aurora Empire."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, pages 12-15 However, when he uses the device, nothing happens.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 59, page 23 ** Undertaker is revealed to be a Grim Reaper,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 3-4 who is still in possession of his Death Scythe,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 61, page 13 as well as the true mastermind behind these "special zombies" which he calls "Bizarre Dolls."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, pages 7-15 It comes to a fight between Undertaker, Sebastian, Grell, and Ronald.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 60, page 20 ** The Campania sinks.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 Undertaker splits the ship in two after entrusting Ciel his "treasure" – a mourning hair locket chain''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 64, pages 21-26 –, and Ciel and Sebastian escape the sinking boat in a lifeboat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 12 However, they are attacked by the remaining Bizarre Dolls, and Ciel orders Sebastian to eradicate all.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 12-27 * 21: Sebastian gets a day off, just as Ciel promised him. However, he doesn't get any rest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 131.5 * 22:Easter Monday in 1889 Elizabeth hosts an egg hunt at Phantomhive Manor to celebrate Easter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 66 May – Events of the Public School Arc * Ciel enrolls at Weston College's Blue House after the Queen gives him the task to find out the truth about Derrick Arden's disappearance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 11-14 Sebastian accompanies Ciel to Weston as Blue House's new dormitory warden.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, pages 18-19 ** Ciel learns from McMillan that Derrick suddenly transferred from Red to Purple House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 17 ** The P4 take interest in Ciel, and Edgar sends his fag, Maurice Cole, to invite Ciel to Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 11-18 However, Maurice tells Ciel the wrong time, resulting in Ciel arriving late and losing the P4's favor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 30-32 To retrieve it and take revenge on Maurice, Ciel makes Soma enroll at Red House to spy on him''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 71, pages 1-3 and exposes his true nature in front of the entire school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 71, pages 33-34 Shortly afterwards, Ciel becomes Clayton's fag.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 72, pages 2-4 ** Edward tells Ciel that not only Derrick transferred to Purple House, but his friends too.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 73, pages 9-10 Later, Ciel and Sebastian set fire to Purple House to bring out the students. However, all Violet Wolf students come out but neither Derrick nor his friends are nowhere to be seen.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, pages 2-8 ** Some time later, Ciel is invited by Clayton to be part of Blue House's cricket team for the upcoming tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, page 17 June – Events of the Public School Arc * 3: At the eve before the tournament, the tournament is formally opened by Johann Agares and the P4.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, pages 32-35 Alexis tells Ciel, McMillan, and the others about Vincent's involvement in the Miracle of the Sapphires.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 12 * 4: During their match against Scarlet Fox, Ciel lets laxatives be put in their food, making its team unable to continue playing.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 76, pages 30-34 Meanwhile, Green House beats Purple House.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 77, page 8 ** With the usage of many different strategies and tricks, Ciel manages to lead Sapphire Owl to victory against Green Lion in the tournament's finale. This marks the second time, Blue House ever won.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 80, pages 19-20 Later that night, Ciel receives an invitation to the Midnight Tea Party.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 81, pages 14-15 ** At the tea party, Ciel, Sebastian, and the P4's fags learn that Derrick, his friends, and even Agares were turned into Bizarre Dolls by UndertakerKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, pages 15-20 after Herman murdered them when finding out about their constant rule-breaking. The P4 covered for Herman and helped him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 83, pages 17-31 Undertaker is also revealed to have poised as Weston College's headmaster all along.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, pages 24-26 ** Undertaker informs Ciel about the Bizarre Dolls' evolution''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 84, pages 5-8 before it comes to a brief fight between Sebastian and him. Derrick's friends attack Ciel and the others, and in the chaos, Undertaker escapes.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 84, pages 13-25 * The P4 are expelled from Weston, and Ciel tells the Queen about Derrick and the Bizarre Dolls.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 84, pages 31-34 * A while after Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor, Sebastian notices that Mey-Rin needs new glasses and Finnian a new hat. The entire household goes to London for shopping and looking after the Funtom Corporation's new perfume.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 85 August – Events of the Emerald Witch and Blue Cult Arc * Ciel takes the complete Phantomhive household with him to South Germany after the Queen tasks him to investigate the Werewolves' Forest as more and more people died there under mysterious circumstances.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 86, pages 10-11 ** Ciel and the servants travel to Wolfsschlucht, the only village in the forest. There they face many women who want them gone''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 87, pages 11-16 before the village's landlady, Sieglinde Sullivan, and her butler, Wolfram Gelzer, arrive''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 87, pages 17-18 and, surprisingly, invite them to Emerald Castle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 88, pages 7-8 ** Later on that day, a werewolf appears and attacks a villager. The village crone tells Sieglinde that the werewolf must be angry because she let outsiders into the forest. Still, Sieglinde doesn't send Ciel and the others away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 89, pages 2-9 Instead, she tells Ciel and Sebastian about the village and forest's history.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 89, pages 19-22 ** Ciel and Sebastian head into the forest to investigate and see a werewolf. Both Sebastian and Ciel are cursed.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 89, pages 27-37 Sieglinde "purifies" them, but during the process, Ciel has a PTSD attack and loses consciousness.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 90, pages 6-11 When he wakes up, he has become very sensitive and anxious, cannot see anymore, and only allows Finnian to touch him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 90, pages 20-22 * 16/17: The village crone dies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 99, pages 15-17 ** The Queen's butlers have identified the "curse" from the specimen Sebastian sent to them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 93, pages 4-7Displeased with Ciel's behavior, Sebastian tries to end their contract and consume his soul now.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 94, pages 17-22 This leads to Ciel confronting his past, sorting himself out, and breaking free from his mental cage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 95, pages 2-16 ** Ciel orders the servants to prepare to retreat.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 96, page 7 He and Sebastian get Sieglinde to bring her to the outside world.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 96, pages 18-24 They discover a secret military facility underneath the castle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 97, pages 8-12 ** The poisonous gas Sieglinde created is given the name "SuLIN" by the village crone''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 97, pages 23-24 who also reveals the truth about the forest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 98, pages 4-5 ** Ciel escapes with Sieglinde from the facility, and Sebastian is left to collect samples of SuLIN, erase all formulas of it, and get rid of the soldiers and scientists.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 98, pages 14-15''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 99, page 18 Sebastian murders Professor Sullivan with mustard gas. * 17: Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 102, page 28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 105, page 3 Anne Drewanz,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 102, pages 23-27 Grete Hilbard,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 103, pages 25-26 and Hilde DickhautKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 103, pages 31-33 die. ** During their escape, Ciel, Snake, and Baldroy are joined by Diedrich,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 101, pages 7-12 and shortly afterwards, they are attacked by a Panzer.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 101, pages 21-22 Sebastian comes to help them, and he and Ciel destroy the panzer''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 102, pages 13-26 while the others head to a nearby military railway.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 102, page 10 ** The German Grim Reapers, Sascha and Ludger, are, surprisingly, sensed by Ciel, and Ludger remarks that it could be because of his lineage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 103, pages 3-4 He and Sascha are later joined by William and Grell who are searching for Undertaker.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 105, pages 7-9 ** The Phantomhive servants, Sieglinde, and Diedrich escape on a train.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 103, pages 18-20 Ciel, who later joins them with Sebastian, decides to take Wolfram with them.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 104, pages 8-14 ** At Weizsäcker Castle, his home, Diedrich tells Ciel and Sebastian about Undertaker's recent visit and ominous words.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 105, pages 19-25 * Ciel, the servants, Sieglinde, and Wolfram go to London. Sieglinde is prepared for her debut in the Queen's drawing room by Nina, Sebastian, Ciel, Soma, and Elizabeth.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 107 ** While Ciel and Sieglinde are in the Queen's drawing room, Sebastian dumps the SuLIN samples in a case into the sea.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 108, pages 15-16 * Undertaker, apparently, visits Ciel at night without Sebastian's knowledge.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 108, pages 20-22 * Edward is invited by Herman to attend Sphere Music Hall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 3-8 ** The next week, Edward takes Elizabeth with him to the hall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, page 16 After Blavat Sky reads Elizabeth's fortune, she gets more and more drawn into the music hall before ultimately staying there as her "radiance" lies there.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 2-13 September – Events of the Blue Cult Arc * Ciel receives a letter from the Queen about his next mission: to investigate the odd nature of the Sphere Music Hall's gatherings. Right after finishing the letter, Edward comes and tells him about Elizabeth's disappearance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 109, pages 17-21 ** Ciel and Sebastian go with Edward to the music hall, and Blavat sees straightaway through Sebastian's disguise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 110, pages 18-21 After Sebastian is thrown out,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 6-7 Blavat reads Ciel's fortune and tells him that he is a "Sirius."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 111, pages 8-12 ** Some days later, Ciel attends a Sirius event and falls asleep during it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 113, pages 8-18 Sebastian waits outside the hall for him and meets Fred Abberline who entrusts him about odd corpses found in Epping Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 113, pages 19-21 While driving back to the townhouse, Sebastian notices that Ciel smells of blood. They discover needle marks on his left arm,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 114, pages 9-13 and Sebastian brings Ciel to Sieglinde and Wolfram who find out that someone drew blood from Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 114, pages 19-22 ** With Nina's help, Sebastian can infiltrate the hall. During his search, he runs into Elizabeth who attacks him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 116, pages 19-22 He knocks her unconscious and brings her to the townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 117, pages 11-19 However, as soon as Elizabeth wakes up, she returns to the music hall.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 117, page 25 * Grell and Othello are investigating Sphere Music Hall as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 114, pages 27-29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 119, pages 25-27 October – Events of the Blue Cult Arc * Ciel opens a music hall on his own – the Funtom Music Hall – with Edward, Cheslock, Clayton, Joanne Harcourt, and Soma as "his version of the S4" – the Phantom Five.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 118, pages 19-26 ** Sieglinde finds out that the four star constellations are only the names of four different blood types.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 119, pages 22-23 ** After a performance, Gregory collapses on stage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 121, pages 15-16 * 31: Ciel hosts a Halloween party at Phantomhive Manor for the residents of the nearby village.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 120 November – Events of the Blue Cult Arc * Pitt and Sebastian catch members of the Sphere Music Hall disposing corpses in Epping Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 123, pages 16-26Shortly afterwards, Pitt's article about the happenings at the music hall is printed on the front page of a newspaper, ruining the hall's reputations forever.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 124, pages 4-6 * 15:Corrected dateKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, page 29 Blavat murders several bureaucrats,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, pages 18-20 and Agni is murdered by an "unknown" assailant at the Phantomhive townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 127, pages 22-23 ** After finding out that Blavat is in Bath, Ciel and Sebastian head there.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, pages 21-22 However, they only find the corpses of the bureaucrats and Gregory. There, they also encounter Othello and Grell.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, pages 24-30 ** Othello informs Ciel that the bureaucrat's death dates were overwritten – something which happens very rarely – as their blood has been replaced over and over again.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, pages 32-33 Afterwards, Ciel and Sebastian immediately head back to London.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 125, page 35 ** After discovering the chaos at the townhouse''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 127, pages 20-26''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 128, page 12 and bringing an injured Soma to Sieglinde,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 129, page 5 Ciel and Sebastian return to the manor – and are greeted by Ciel's believed-to-be-dead twin brother and true heir to the House of Phantomhive: "Ciel."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 129, pages 23-35 ** Sebastian confronts "Ciel" about his sudden reappearance as he certainly died in January 1886.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 140, pages 12-13 Undertaker appears to answer his question and to confirm his own involvement in the matter. He also states that he only resurrected "Ciel" as he could not bear to lose another Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 140, pages 13-18 ** "Ciel" states that he was always beside Ciel, watching his life from afar for the past three years.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 141, pages 9-15 ** Grell and Othello enter Phantomhive Manor, and Othello declares that it is now time to punish Undertaker for his deeds.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 141, pages 15-18 However, various Scotland Yard officers and Fred Abberline, Alexis and Edward Midford enter the manor shortly afterwards, preventing any fights.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 142, pages 12-13 ** Alexis and Edward learn about the twin switch,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 142, page 15 and Elizabeth appears to confirm Ciel's lies.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 142, pages 17-18 ** Ciel is arrested by Scotland Yard after "Ciel" and Blavat framed him for the Sphere Music Hall serial murders.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 143, pages 7-16 Blavat and Sebastian are arrested alongside him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 144, pages 2-6 ** Elizabeth is taken home by Edward.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 144, pages 8-19 ** Finnian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, and Snake help Ciel and Sebastian to escape from the police carriage.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 145, pages 6-11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 145, pages 15-18 * 16: Afterward, they pick up Ciel and Sebastian in a forest''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 145, pages 19-21 before heading to London.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 146, page 2 There, they try to hide at the Funtom Corporation headquarters''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 146, pages 3-4 before going to the Lark Photographic Studio''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 146, pages 5-7 where Pitt helps them escape through the sewer system.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 146, pages 10-13 ** In the underground, the group is rescued by Lau and Ran-MaoKuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 146, pages 19-20 and brought to one of the former's opium dens.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 147, pages 7-10 * At the opium den, Ciel, his household, and Lau and Ran-Mao make plans to take down Undertaker and "Ciel";Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 150, pages 7-14 they decide to split up into pairs and investigate various places connected to members and supporters of the Aurora Society.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 153, pages 5-16 * For their undercover mission, Mey-Rin and Ran-Mao start working as maids at Heathfield Manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 152 Not long afterward, Ran-Mao is captured by Chris Heathfield,Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 155, pages 14-16''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 156, page 12 and Mey-Rin finds out that the manor is one of the blood suppliers of Undertaker and "Ciel".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 156, pages 10-12 Anime-Only References }} Category:Kuroshitsuji Category:Manga Category:Anime